<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Обещаешь? by Luna_MeiMei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961884">Обещаешь?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_MeiMei/pseuds/Luna_MeiMei'>Luna_MeiMei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talking about death!, миллион и одна огненная метафора, но вообще тут всё хорошо так что не нужно пугаться, слэш намёком</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_MeiMei/pseuds/Luna_MeiMei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Лио слишком много думает. Например, о неизбежности смерти.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia &amp; Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Обещаешь?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Пусть, когда я умру, меня кремируют.<br/>
Кусок пиццы встал у Гало поперёк горла. А вот голос Лио звучал крайне спокойно и даже уверено, когда внезапно пронзил уже затянувшуюся тишину.<br/>
— Т-ты что?? – Гало сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не начать кричать прямо с забитым ртом.<br/>
Лио не выглядел смущённый вопросом. Наоборот, искра в его глазах говорила о том, что это было произнесено осмысленно. Его слова не были случайными выскользнувшими за пределы головы мыслями. И Гало почувствовал как холод, внезапно пронзивший всё тело, начал тут же закипать, ударяя в самую голову какой-то непонятной злобой.<br/>
— Знаешь, мне не придется тебя кремировать, если я умру раньше тебя! – Гало отбросил недоеденный кусок обратно на коробку и ткнул пальцем практически в самое лицо Фотии.<br/>
— Что? – теперь и Лио был сбит с толку, – Не дам я тебе умереть раньше меня!<br/>
Они были похожи на двух спорящих детей, обиженных, но всё ещё дружных. Запутавшихся и пытающихся среди злобы выцедить самые разумные слова, чтобы не обидеть другого сильнее.<br/>
— И я тебе тоже не дам умереть до меня! – Гало приподнялся со стула, придавая веса своим словам.<br/>
— Ну, когда-нибудь же мы умрем! – Лио, при всём его обычном спокойствии, сейчас выглядел невероятно задетым глупостью Гало и в образовавшейся ругани явно не собирался отставать.<br/>
— Ну, вот значит умрём одновременно!<br/>
— Хорошо!<br/>
— Хорошо!<br/>
У Лио больше не было аргументов и всё, что ему сейчас осталось, это тяжело дыша, отвернуться от собеседника, ставя точку в разговоре. Гало же, не получив никакой словесной реакции, вновь, с шумом уселся за стол и скрестил руки на груди. Он тоже отвёл взгляд куда-то в пол, всё ещё чувствуя этот пожар внутри, тот, что приходил с каждой их ссорой. Это не было частым явлением, но каждый раз на месте пожара оставалось лишь пустое, холодное пепелище. Ничего. И Гало знал, Гало слышал, по тому как недовольно выдыхает Лио, в чужой душе сейчас происходила такая же буря эмоций. Возможно для Лио это было привычнее. Возможно Лио научился с этим жить. Не зря же он был лидером Опалов. Но Гало не мог просто сидеть, скрестив руки и ждать, пока это мимолётная вспышка просто уляжется и всё снова будет нормально. В конце концов Гало был Пожарным.<br/>
— Знаешь, – он начал, вернее продолжил, разговор первым, – Внезапно слышать такое от тебя – это не очень круто, Лио.<br/>
— Гало, я... – но Тимос прервал напарника на полуслове, явно не закончив.<br/>
— Ты же чуть не умер у меня на руках!<br/>
Образовалась пауза. Да, прошло уже несколько месяцев, с тех пор как они спасли мир "спалив его до тла". Но как-то так вышло, что они ни разу так и не обсуждали до конца всё то, что произошло в тот день. И спасение Лио было одной из тех вещей, о которой им никак не удавалось поговорить. Лио вдруг почувствовал себя невероятно виноватым. Да, Гало любил преувеличивать, но всё что было сейчас на его лице, можно было описать лишь как невероятную грусть, вновь сравнимую лишь с искренней, детской. "Это не честно" – хотел он сказать. Но почему-то не решался. Не хотел перекладывать груз ответственности на Лио? Что ж, для этого уже явно было слишком поздно.<br/>
— Гало, – Лио осторожно начал, протянув руку к другу, но тот лишь продолжил насупившись смотреть куда-то в сторону.<br/>
Дворовая собака под самым сильным дождем не смотрелась так жалостно, как юноша, сидящий перед ним сейчас. Лио тяжело вздохнул. Он поднялся из-за стола и подошёл практически вплотную, желая приобнять и успокоить. На удивление, Гало не стал противиться и действительно положил голову на грудь Лио. Но обиженный вид всё ещё не спешил никуда уходить.<br/>
— Мы рискуем жизнями каждый день, – Гало вдруг заговорил, а затем поднял голову, заглядывая в самые глаза Фотии, – Но это не значит, что я не сделаю всего, чтобы никто из моих друзей не пострадал! И я уж точно не допущу, чтобы ты вновь оказался умирающим у меня на руках.<br/>
Лио пришлось отвести взгляд. Иногда Гало мог одним лишь движением руки развести в его душе самый яркий огонь, а потом также резко потушить его уверенным словом. Рядом с Гало в душе Лио в целом происходило что-то странное и непредсказуемое. Вот и сейчас так же. Юноша прикусил губу, подбирая слова. Но Гало наконец сжалился и раскрыл руки в жесте для объятий. Лио вновь замялся, но шагнул навстречу, почти тут же оказавшись не просто в чужой сильной хватке, но буквально усажен на колени пожарника. И, судя по лицу Гало, тот всё ещё ждал каких-то объяснений. Лио пришлось сделать пару глубоких вдохов-выдохов, чтобы собрать в какую-то ясную форму свой рой мыслей, что никогда не покидал его. Те бесконечные внутренние рассуждения, что впились в него мертвой хваткой ещё с тех пор, когда с появлением Промара за каждым собственным или чужим действием могла таиться угроза. И продумывать Лио всё приходилось куда чаще и больше, чем действовать по итогу.<br/>
— Послушай. Я не хотел тебя задеть. Честно, – Лио заботливо провел по волосам Гало, словно пытаясь успокоить и убедить в искренности своих намерений, – Просто... сегодня я видел, тело и оно...<br/>
Гало нахмурился. Конечно, когда ты работаешь бок о бок со смертью, такие случаи неизбежны. Когда-то даже Гало думал быть врачём, буквально спасать жизни, а не как сейчас, передавать пострадавших кому-то дальше. Но вместе со спасенными, появились бы и потерянные. Гало не был готов мириться со смертью так близко и так часто.<br/>
— Я, просто не мог не задуматься, – Лио наконец продолжил, – Раньше мы, ну, те, в ком жил Промар, мы стали бы просто, пеплом. Полные огня, отдавшие ему всего себя. Растворившиеся, сгоревшие в нём, – он даже улыбнулся на секунду, как-будто такой финал звучал как честь, – А сейчас это... Что это вообще? Что тебя ждёт? – в голосе вдруг послышались надрывные нотки, то что Лио обычно с таким старанием прятал от окружающих, – Ты просто превратишься в перегнивший кусок мяса, который сожрут насекомые. Запертый в коробке два на полтора. Даже не вернёшься перегнилью в землю! Просто, это, это всё так, тц!<br/>
Лио вновь замолчал, беря паузу. И Гало не собирался его перебивать. Как и не собирался смеяться над ним, хотя Лио и находил свои переживания слишком натянутыми, глупыми. Однако Гало, что обычно смотрел на всё с улыбкой, сейчас, наоборот, сидел абсолютно серьёзно, желая не упустить ни слова из того, что хотел сказать Лио. Когда дело касалось Лио, он в целом становился слишком внимательным и немножко серьезным. Лио не мог это не заметить. А вот видел ли это Гало, было вопросом.<br/>
— Я, просто, – Лио вдруг зазвучал слишком устало, будто сдался, выгорел, проиграл пожару в собственном разуме, – Просто не хочу так. Поэтому я и захотел, чтобы меня кремировали. Пусть и искусственно, но обратили в пепел. Я давно с этим смирился. И сейчас я лишь вновь задумался обо всём и принял решение – всё. Не более. Я не хотел тебя расстраивать этими словами.<br/>
— Я понимаю... – и всё же Гало всё ещё выглядел растроеным, – Слушай, я и сам иногда думал об этом, – он вдруг улыбнулся, – В смысле, ты прав, никто не бессмертен и, чёрт, есть столько крутых способов, типа ты слышал про возможность запустить своё тело в космос после смерти?? Или про тот способ, где из тебя делают горшок и потом из твоего тела прорастает дерево?<br/>
— Уверен, это не буквально так, – Лио наконец-то тоже улыбнулся, захваченный чужими эмоциями.<br/>
— Я, просто к тому, что, думаю, об этом, конечно, нужно говорить близким, но лучше, всё же сообщать это именно тому, кто будет тебя хоронить. Например своим детям? Не знаю.<br/>
— Хах, звучит стрёмно. Лучше тогда уж юристу.<br/>
— Да-да, наверное, но, это всё неважно, ведь, как я уже сказал, – Гало вдруг вновь стал невероятно серьезным и посмотрел прямо в упор на друга – Я не буду тем, кто похоронит тебя, Лио Фотиа.<br/>
Они вновь замолчали. Но в этот раз Лио выдержал взгляд. Никто не мог знать будущего, но слова, глаза Гало, почему-то не заставляли сомневаться ни на секунду.<br/>
— Тогда, – Лио вдруг поднял кулачок, – Умрем в один день? Потому что, хах, я тоже не собираюсь хоронить тебя раньше себя, Гало Тимос.<br/>
Гало широко улыбнулся в ответ и довольно отбил кулак напарника, соглашаясь с условиями их маленькой сделки. А затем они наконец счастливо и легко рассмеялись, как-будто теперь всё действительно было предрешено. Ну, или, по крайней мере, в душе, каждый из них искренне в это верил.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Спасибо всем за прочтение, очень надеюсь на ваш (развёрнутый) фидбек!<br/>Промар оказался очень вдохновляющей вещью и очень быстро из короткого диалога, получился хэдканон, а затем и целый фанфик. (Кстати больше разных хэдканонов по Промару, Дейтройту и, в основном, Венте я выкладываю в твиттере - @Luna_Mei_Mei)<br/>Честно говоря, очень страшно было писать и выкладывать это всё, так что надеюсь на ваше понимание (без критики).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>